Lovestruck and not getting any aka Jealousy
by NicotineGum
Summary: 9 years was a long time, and Kanda had it coming. Lavi wasn’t going to sit back and watch his youth pass him by.


Love-struck and not getting any (a.k.a. Jealousy)

By: nicotinegum

Pairing: LavixKanda

Rating: NC 17

A/N: In progress. Got at least 2 LaviYuu fics sitting on my comp, growing fungus. I don't even know which I should start with first, and how.

-

Lavi was angry. No, scratch that. He was furious. It seemed like everyone around him had paired up and was acting all lovey-dovey. It was annoying. It was irritating. Most of all it was disgusting!

It wasn't fair either. How come everyone else seemed to be getting laid – he had figured enough from the smirk Allen had on these days and Rinali's constant blushing – and he was moving _nowhere_ with _his_ love interest! After all, _he'd _been pursuing his love much longer than anyone else, and _he'd _been the one most transparent with his intentions. So why was it that Allen had gotten round to doing it with Rinali when he'd only met her last year and Lavi had known his love much, much longer?

It probably didn't help that he was head over heels for a block of wood. Certainly, Kanda was that dense. How could he not tell what Lavi wanted when he'd made it clear from the very start?

When they first met, Lavi had exclaimed, "Man you're pretty!" (Kanda had socked him hard).

When they met for the second time, Lavi had greeted him with a, "Even if you're a guy, you're still damn hot." (Kanda had nearly broken his nose).

When they met again, Lavi said, "Are you busy tonight?" (Kanda had stomped off after kneeing him where it hurt most).

There! He'd been honest about what he wanted of Kanda from the very start – it was obviously not his fault since Kanda was the one who –

Argh. What was the point? Even if it were Kanda's fault, it wasn't as if Yuu was going to admit to it. He probably didn't even know what was going on.

As he'd mentioned previously, he was in love with a block of wood.

But nine years was a long time, and Kanda had it coming. Lavi was eighteen now and he felt like he'd wasted most of his youth waiting for something that just wouldn't happen. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his youth pass him by. No. He was going to enjoy it and he was going to make sure he had fond memories to look back on when he was old and grumpy.

Yuu would just have to tolerate.

-

Kanda had a sixth sense. It helped him detect if something bad was nearing, and warned him to get far, far away. So, when he ignored it that day, he had a feeling that he was going to regret it. When Lavi appeared not long after, Kanda swore.

-

Lavi had a plan. One that would get Kanda into bed. It was brilliant, ingenious really, and Lavi was confident that it wouldn't fail. Like every interaction with the brunette, getting him to take the bait was essential.

"Yuu"

Kanda massaged his temples and looked up wearily. He should probably change his routine so it wasn't so predictable. Lavi knew that he was always in the library if he wasn't out on a mission and not in his room.

"What do you want?" he sighed, sounding bored. The key to handling Lavi was to ignore him. If you pretended he didn't exist, he would (hopefully) go away.

"It looks like it's going to rain tonight," Lavi had to force himself to remain calm and sound as sorry as possible. His expression was crucial.

"Hmm," Kanda nodded once, and turned his attention back to his book. He had a vague idea of what Lavi had up his sleeve, and like hell would he fall for those crocodile tears.

"Yuu" Lavi added a bit of a whine to his voice, "I think it might be a storm."

Rolling his eyes, Kanda flipped the page. "And so?" he countered, completely uninterested in what the other boy had to say.

"So…" Lavi shuffled his feet shyly, "I'm afraid of thunder. Can I sleep with you tonight?" He blushed a little for effect.

Kanda stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "No," he answered bluntly. Truthfully, he knew Lavi wanted something from him – but wasn't sure exactly what. The older redhead often resorted to tantrums and tears to get Kanda to listen to him, but so far, he had _never_, as far as he could remember, gave in. No boy shed real tears. And Lavi was a real idiot if he thought Kanda didn't know that.

Already expecting such a response, Lavi was prepared for a counter. "I don't mind the floor… so long as I'm not alone." So long as he was in the same room, he could carry out his plan.

"No." Kanda's answer was brusque. Honestly! And _he _was supposedly younger than the idiot!

"I'll stay in a corner. In your cupboard even, I just don't want to be alone," Lavi was sounding more and more pathetic with every word. If he just kept at it, he could wear Yuu down. It had worked before… a long, long time ago. Yuu probably had forgotten it, but Lavi would never. It was one of the very rare times that Yuu had actually caved in to his demands.

"I don't want you in my room. You're annoying," Kanda snorted in derision, "go ask someone else." He waved him away.

Damn, this was harder than he'd thought. In his mind, he'd visualised Kanda giving in and letting him stay for the night. Then when they were alone and the door was locked and the lights were out… he'd make his move. Well, no matter. He'd take it one step at a time. "But I want it to be you" he begged. Even to his own ears, he sounded very pitiful. Yuu would have to have a heart of stone to reject him.

"How many times have I said no?!" the brunette snapped, standing up and slamming his palms against the table. "No means no, stop making me repeat myself!" Oh was he already feeling the headache that always came on when Lavi was near. He glared at the offending idiot. "Are you really that stupid or do you just like irritating me that much?" That said, he stormed off.

Well, that didn't go as planned _at all_.

-

So, Plan A didn't work. No matter. There was always Plan B.

This time, Lavi was sure of it, this time he wouldn't fail.

-


End file.
